mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuzu Hedoro
"Fighting crime, saving the world! Here I come, just in time: Gel Girl!" '' Yuzu is a second-year student at U.A. High. She is also the first year sports festival champion, winner of the talent show, the class president and Sanji Kyodo's girlfriend. Appearance Yuzu is a slime mutant, thus her whole body is made of blue slightly translucent slime. She has blue eyes and often changes her overall appearance and style with her mood. Personality Bubbly and cheerful, Yuzu is very caring of her classmates. Her empathy and bright personality often helped others in her class during hard times. Her caretaker personality also lead her to work part-time at the nurse's office to learn about medicine. However her cheerful and hyper-energetic way of being can lead to other characters getting tired with her, sometimes leading to actual conflict. As time passed , Yuzu gained a bit more maturity. Facing harder time made her grew as a person. She still aim for a greater good and want to be a peace symbol. But she also start to know her way around people now, respecting more boundaries and caring in a more healthy way about them. Synopsis - First Year Sport Festival Winner - Rock God Talent Show Winner -Second Year Sport Festival : Ended second after offering Tora a game of rock paper scissors to win. -Face of Terresa Solutions , she is sponsored by the support company. -Team Leader of the Amiga Nova , a team of heroes in training aiming to make people trust heroes again and feel safe. Beeing friendly , approachable and symbol of hope for the peoples. -Participated in the capture of Swarm , helping him to reform into an pro hero. Abilities Quirk Slime Mutant: Yuzu's whole body is made out of slime. She can transform her body as will, bounce and move fast. Her body also has regenerative abilities that allow her to heal herself and others. Special Moves * '''Slime Hammer' - Used during the final of the sports festival, this attack allows Yuzu to focus a lot of mass into her hand to give a devastating hammer-like blow. * Slime Grasp - By projecting a ball made of her own slime on her target, she can restrain them. * Slime Corrosion - Focusing on destructive emotions , Yuzu create a ball of her own slime with corrosive abilities. Creating holes on walls and such. Trivia * As a slime, Yuzu doesn't have a defined gender. * Yuzu's emotions tend to change her color: darker blue when she is sad, purple when flustered. * Yuzu has been mentioned multiple times to be a Gorillaz fan. * She keeps a murderbot head called Bebop as a pet in her room. * She is a Yomuiri Giant fan. * Her favorite movie saga are the "Rocky" ones , she loved the theme of the underdog fighting for a better life. Quotes * (To Sanji Kyodo) "I just wanted to be... someone too... Remember that I've said I was bullied when I was younger...? I realised there probably was a lot of people like me, who did not believe in themselves, who were disliked by others because of how they looked or how they were. And... I wanted to be an inspiration to them, to everyone. I just want to bring a smile to everyone when I arrive somewhere. It sounds cheesy... but I want to be a beacon of hope." * (To Sanji Kyodo) "Happiness is a plant we have to cultivate, it doesn't need much work to keep it once it's grown, you just need to give it little moments. Spending time under the blanket with hot chocolate is one of these little moments." ''''Category:Characters Category:Students